Mistakes Can Definitely Get You Killed
by birdsandtrees
Summary: Alright, so this one is based on another promo I saw, when Andy forgets to load her gun when she needs it the most. There's more to come, but review to let me know what you think so far!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rookie Blue, though I totally wish I did.

_Okay, so I wasn't so pleased with my last fic, but I decided to post it anyway because I needed more imput on it….so thank you so much for all of those reviews, they really helped =] Hopefully, with this story I stayed true to the character's personalities…if not, please let me know in the reviews!_

…

They were right when they said time slows right before you die. I wanted to be a cop to make the world a better place. I wanted to make a difference. Ever since I was a little girl, I had known that. My mother had just left one night, just like that, with no explanation. And from that day on, I watched my father slowly drink himself to death. He ended up leaving his division with a scarred reputation, which was another reason why I became a cop. But none of that even mattered now.

This time, I was the one staring at the gun which was pointed at me. Any other time, I would be thinking about how I could escape, but still make an arrest. About how I could come out _alive_. But this time, I felt real fear because I had no other option. And as that fear spread to my heart, I also felt experienced something else. Hopelessness.

Its funny how one small action can end up putting your life in danger. In my case, it was only one mistake I had made that led to this. I hadn't loaded my gun this morning. And now I stood here, hopeless as ever. All because of that one mistake.

Many things go through your mind when you know you're going to die. You ask yourself questions, and then question your answers. You wonder if you lived your life to the fullest. In my case, I know I didn't. There were so many things I'd wanted to do. But once again, I was reminded that none of it mattered. I was going to die.

I hadn't meant to end up here. I was just trying to follow Sam's instructions. We had decided to split up, and he searched the upper floor, as I searched the lower floor. I had gone down some stairs and had ended up in the building's lowest and darkest floor. I automatically drew my gun out, as I stumbled around, trying to find my way around, when I heard the familiar click sound of a gun being loaded. I turned around to face the suspect we had been searching for. I immediately pointed my gun at him, seeing that he was pointing one at me.

As he made me turn my radio off, I realized there was no way I could contact Sam. I was on my own. However, the worst part was to come. As he threatened me, I knew I would have to distract him if I wanted to make this arrest and come out alive. He turned his back on me for a second, and I took my chance. He whipped around to find me approaching him with my gun pointed, and yelled, firing his gun. The loud _bang _would've been heard throughout the entire building, even by Sam, who was on the highest floor if the gunman hadn't used a damn silencer.

He missed me by just a couple centimeters, and so I saw it as my chance to fire at him. That never happened. I felt the blood drain from my face when I realized how light my gun felt. I had never loaded it. And now, that one stupid mistake was going to cost me my life.

This wasn't the way I wanted to die. All of this because of that one mistake. I focused on the gun the man held in his hands now. I was going to die, and there was no way around it. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and saw the life I had envisioned myself living. Happily married, with children of my own to take care of. That image shattered right in front of me.

I proceeded to take another deep breath, which was probably going to be my last. I kept my eyes closed, and prepared myself. I wanted to go in a peaceful way. That was my last thought before I heard the loud _bang _of the gun being fired.

_Okay, sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't resist…don't worry, I'm not going to kill Andy off…she's the main character, and so she's here to stay! Thoughts so far? Whether you love it, or totally hate it, make sure to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know this is long overdue, but I've just been so busy lately with summer break almost coming to an end…so unfortunately, this will be my last fic for a while…only because I don't want to make promises I can't keep by saying that I'll have more free time…so here it goes…

_This one's from Sam's POV, right from where I left off…_

"McNally, you there?" Sam barked into his radio, desperate for a response on the other end. He had tried contacting her a couple times earlier, but had been unsuccessful. "Damn it," he hissed, as he went downstairs, thinking where she could possibly be. He had wanted to tell her that the top floor had been all clear, which meant the suspect was probably downstairs, so she should take caution, but she wasn't replying. _She_'s _probably still looking for him_, Sam thought, though he feared deep down that something had happened…he had left her there, completely vulnerable. _Stop it, _Sam told himself. He didn't know why he was so afraid of her being alone down there…she was quite capable of defending herself, yet they were dealing with a ruthless murderer and rapist…_She's fine, Sam…and she's your rookie, not girlfriend_, he told himself, as he pushed all of those negative thoughts out of his mind.

"McNally?" Sam called, as his voice echoed through the empty room. There was no response. He had searched every single floor of the building, and hadn't found her. Now he was starting to really worry a bit…Andy wouldn't just disappear like that by herself. Getting desperate, Sam saw a staircase heading down to a dark room, and decided to try his luck there. As he quietly descended down the staircase, Sam heard the soft shuffles of feet, and immediately quickened his pace. He had now reached the bottom steps, and proceeded with caution as he tried to find his way around the corners of the dark room. It was then when he heard a man's voice. Sam's heart rate quickened, as he drew out his gun. It was a muffled voice at first, but as he silently drew closer, he recognized it as a count-down. And then he heard the familiar click of a gun being loaded.

Sam sprang into action, jumping out from behind his hiding spot, only to see their suspect pointing a gun at Andy, who stood in the corner, quivering, with her eyes shut. _Vulnerable._ The man immediately turned around facing Sam, and was about to pull the trigger, however Sam reacted first. A loud _bang _echoed through the entire building, as the man fell to the ground, with blood gushing from the bullet wound in his chest. Sam panted heavily, slightly frazzled from what had just happened. He turned to see Andy with her eyes still closed, standing still now. She looked like a ghost just standing there, which made Sam worry.

"Andy," Sam said, as he hurried over to her side. She slowly opened her eyes, and exhaled deeply. "What the hell happened?" Sam was asking, as he grasped her limp arm, trying to get a response from her. Her eyes shifted around, and she looked like she might pass out. "McNally, can you hear me?" Sam was now yelling. Sam swore as he reached for his radio, and called for the ambulance. He felt a faint sigh, and looked to see Andy's eyelids dimming slightly. _No, this can't be happening, _he thought. "Andy, you gotta stay with me…" he urged, as he felt her fading. "Sam…" Andy whispered, before blacking out.

Andy opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital. She tried to sit up, but the movement resulted in an unexpected stabbing pain, which caused her to collapse back on her bed. Her sudden movement caused the figure next to her to move. Andy turned around completely to see Sam, who was now waking up.

"Hey…" she said, not knowing why she was where she was. She must've blacked out because the last thing she remembered was seeing a gun being pointed at her. She must have been shot. She immediately looked down, trying to see if she had gotten shot. Sam looked confused. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching her squirm around. "Where did I get shot?" she asked, now returning his confused expression.

"McNally, you never got shot," Sam said. "What….how is that possible when I heard the shots being fired myself?" Andy countered. "That was my gun going off...I came just in time…what the hell were you thinking McNally, you were seconds away from being killed!" Sam exclaimed. "I know…" Andy whispered slowly. "What?" Sam said, now as confused as ever. "If you knew, then why didn't you react instead of just standing there...do you realize what could've happened out there?" Sam was now almost yelling, and Andy couldn't help but notice the way his biceps clenched as he firmly gripped the side of her bed.

"My gun wasn't loaded," Andy said. Sam's jaw dropped, as he opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. "Let me repeat myself, do you know what could've happened out there?" he said, as he was clearly overwhelmed. "I know, it's my fault…I should've paid better attention this morning," Andy started, but was cut off. "Do you realize what would've happened, Andy….your death would be my fault. "What?" Andy said, now completely confused. "Sam…I mean, _sir_, it was my decision to look downstairs, and it was my fault that I hadn't loaded my gun," she said.

"I left you alone down there," Sam said quietly. "You were by yourself, and anything could've happened to you," he said. "Yeah, well that's what I signed up for, remember?" Andy said. "Whatever happened out there was my own fault," she said, as she shook her head. Sam was silent. It all made sense to him now. She knew her gun wasn't loaded, and had tried bluffing. But in the end, she knew she was gonna end up dead. That was the worst feeling one could get. Sam remembered the one time he had felt like that. He quickly shook the memory out of his head, focusing on his rookie who was lying in the hospital bed in front of him. A strange rush of warmth flooded into his chest.

_It's probably just the tiredness getting to me…you can't live off of coffee everyday, Sam_, he thought to himself, even though he knew that was not the real reason. He didn't have feelings for Andy. After all, she was the one who had screwed up his 8 months undercover work, and then had the nerve to look at him the way she did every day…those brown eyes…so innocent and caring…and the way she had been so close that day in the parking lot…he was centimeters away from her rose petal like lips…and no, he was not thinking any of this. "I'll be right back," he told Andy, as he got up from his seat. He closed the door behind him, and closed his eyes, leaning against it. _You're way in over your head on this one…_Sam told himself, shaking his head.


End file.
